


Sister

by PoltergeistForever



Series: Tails of a fish [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- Mermaids, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: As the weeks past Az stopped being as asshole and actually started to warm up to Christa a little. She still had her distant nature, but she seemed more approachable and calm.One day Az decided since Christa was being good, she could ask her few questions about herself as long as they were not too personal.





	Sister

As the weeks past Az stopped being as asshole and actually started to warm up to Christa a little. She still had her distant nature, but she seemed more approachable and calm.One day Az decided since Christa was being good, she could ask her few questions about herself as long as they were not too personal. 

 

“ I am so glad you decided to let me ask you few questions. “ Christa shifted on a large rock she was sitting on and  turned to Az, who was lazily sitting on a rock beside her. “ A-Are you sure nobody will see you?”

 

“ As I said, I can turn invisible at will and show myself to whoever I want. It’s safe. The only thing that will happen is someone gonna think your crazy talking to the air.” She flash a grin the the blonde. “ Well, even more than you usually are.” 

 

“ But I am not crazy! You’re real” Christa mumbled. “ Anyways,First question. What other cool powers do you have?” She took out a notebook and pen and waited. She wanted to remember what she could for the future. “ As in powers I never seen.”

 

“ Um, let me think. Enhanced strength, waterbending, underwater breathing which I can give to others for a short period of time by touch, eternal youth, enhanced swimming and human transformation. I also supposed to have the ability to heal with water, but I haven’t be able to do that yet.”

 

“ Human transformation? W-what that used for?” Christa was interested. 

 

“ Your really going to waste a question on that? Fine. It’s used to hide...” Az turns away and Christa sees something on her face that made her nervous, but decided not to ask about it.

 

“ You seem very culture in human things much more than I thought you would. Why is that?” She changed the subject. 

 

“ Been living both on land and more than sea for good year now. I would live on land way more, but my human transformation only works for twenty-four hours and after that I’m too tired to re-transform.” Az turns back to Christa. “ So, before you ask me anything else I have a question for you. How have you been feeling lately?”

 

“ Fine-ish. Bit tired,wanting water a lot more than usual. “ Christa shakes her head. “Screw that though, why do you want to be on land for? I think the sea is great and I love to swim in it all day if I could swim.”

 

“ Eh, it’s not that great….do you have anymore question?” Christa was about to open her mouth when she Az hop off her rock and went the water's edge. Christa followed, bit confused. She seen her do this many times but she always found it odd. 

 

She watched as Az dip her entire head and stopped when the water hit her sides. She pulled her head out.

.

“ What was that for? “ 

 

It took Az few minutes to reply due to her long hair covering large percent of her face. Christa giggled softly, she thought the girl needed a haircut.

 

“ I can breathe air only for a period of time as my mermaid form.” Az points to her neck and then to her sides. “ These gills at my neck can breathe air and the gills at my sides breathe water. “

 

“ Oh,that’s why I see you digging water holes in the cave. What’s the difference between deep-sea mermaids are the surface ones.”

 

“ For starters the deep sea ones can’t be out on land in the day time. The day ones are way more human-like, while the deep-sea ones are more fish like. The deep sea ones lay eggs while are other ones give birth…. There is many more differences, but I am too lazy.”

 

“ One more question! I heard Mermaids have amazing voices, is that true?”

 

“ Ugh, yes! We use it for-

  
  


“ Dear, who are you talking to?” Christa turns to see her mother home standing on the beach’s edge, however she isn’t alone. A well dressed man along with a younger girl beside him. Christa turns back to her mermaid friend. Who was watching the man and girl as well.

 

“ You must be your mother's daughter? Hello!” The older man said cheerfully. Christa walked up to them, feeling very nervous. 

 

“ This is, Jack. He’s going to be staying with us for awhile. “ Christa’s mother motions to the younger girl. “ This is his daughter, Lapis.”

 

“ H-hi” Lapis said softly, waving softly.

 

Christa blinks. She realized since she coming of the age, of course her mother would want to find someone to keep her company but it did kinda hurt, It really did. Especially that she didn’t tell her about this guy.

 

“ Christa, I bet this does bug you. I know the feeling, but I will be try to be a great father to you and I hope  Lapis will be a good sister.”

 

“ R-right.” Christa decided to go back down the shore edge again since this was bit much. Az seemed to notice Christa change in mood and hopped over to see her.

 

“ A-re you okay? Who are those people? If you don’t want them here I’ll get em!”

 

“ It’s fine. Really..” Christa whispered softly, she begins to pick on the tassels of her  shawl . She thought it was bit weird with Az’s change of heart. Az would normally seem not very interested in her emotions at all and now she was ready to hurt them.

 

“ No it’s not. I-

 

“ Christa!” It was Lapis who was now running over. Once Lapis reached the shoreline where Christa was sitting by, Az seemed to tense and becoming highly aggressive, seemly growling at the other girl.

 

Though Az was invisible, it made Christa afraid for Lapis safety and the fact she could show herself and well kill her. So Christa sat down besides her invisible friend and reach out and put her hand over Az’s hand, making sure not to look she holding someone hand; It Worked and Az stopped and was staring at the hand on top of hers.

 

“ I’m sorry. You must be feeling so down. I was wondering would you like to go shopping with me. “

 

Lapis did sound friendly.“ Of course. Sorry about being bit of a brat…” 

 

“ It's fine. I heard about what happened few weeks ago. Where you really looking for mermaids?” Lapis sits on the rock besides Christa.

 

“ Yeah, I been into them since my dad told me stories about them. I just tripped and fell in. “ Christa looked down.

 

“ It’s okay.Hey, I seen a cool mall not too far from here we should go hang out there? Maybe get a bite?” Lapis stands up and hold out her hand.  

 

“ D-Don’t trust her! She will hurt you!” Az hops onto a rock so she could be closer to Lapis. Christa quick get up grabs Lapis and pulls her away before the mermaid could do a successful swipe with her sharp claws.

 

“ Is everything alright?” Lapis asked.

 

“ Yeah!.” Christa tried to glare at Az, which probably made her look even crazy. “ Let’s just go.”

 

Lapis and Christa quickly left the shoreline,leaving a cursing mermaid behind. 

It was awhile since Christa went out so she was feeling  bit anxious being out. Everyone was busy and didn’t seems to pay attention, but she felt like everyone was judging her

 

. Lapis moved bit closer and flash a smile at her. “ Bit nervous, eh? Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe.”

 

“ Really?”

 

“I promise.”

 

Soon Christa began to have fun and enjoying hanging out with her future sister. She never had a sibling before or really a permanent friend. Lapis told her many things and Christa oped up bit and told her few things about herself. It was great.

 

Lapis plops down on the bench with her ice coffee. “ I really gotta let you meet my girlfriend, she a real doll. I bet she will love you!”

 

Christa sits down beside her with her regular coffee. “ Oh,Y-you have a girlfriend?”

 

“ Yeah? Umm, do yo you have a problem with that? If so, I won’t talk about her anymore.”

 

Christa shakes her head “ No” and takes a sip of her drink.” No, I would love to meet her. She sounds amazing.”

 

“ Hah, that’s good. Thought you were going to say some mean stuff. I’m kinda iffy talking about her to new friends..”  Lapis nervously laughs while playing with her hair. 

 

Christa was about to say something when a young, icy-blue eyes girl walks up to them. At first, she doesn’t say nothing other than stares at Lapis.

 

“ Who are you?” Lapis sits up, her voice begins to shake. Not fearful, bit slightly irritated.

 

The young girl ignores Lapis. “ Christa, how have you been doing?”

 

Christa, who had been sipping her coffee spits out her drink to realize that voice belonged to no other than the mysterious mermaid herself, Az.

**Author's Note:**

> Late night blurb lol Decided to use Lapis. Beware, there will be bit of Pearl X Lapis in this later.


End file.
